Project Summary: The Animal Feed Regulatory Program Standards (AFRPS) establish a uniform foundation for the design and management of State programs responsible for the regulation of animal feed. It is composed of eleven standards that serve as an objective framework to evaluate and improve components of participating states? feed programs. With the implementation of these standards, Georgia?s feed program will be able to achieve and maintain programmatic improvements that help ensure the safety and integrity of the U.S. animal feed supply. The program standards include a state?s feed program?s regulatory foundation, training, inspection program, auditing, feed-related illness or death and emergency response, enforcement program, outreach activities, budget and planning, laboratory services, sampling program, and assessment and improvement of standard implementation. Georgia?s voluntary implementation of the Animal Feed Regulatory Program Standards (AFRPS) in cooperation with other states and the FDA ensures a uniform and consistent approach to feed regulation among jurisdictions, including the sharing of information and the coordination of resources.